Aleu
Aleu is the daughter of Balto. She joined The B Team to find the killer of her father and protect the Multiuniverse. She also is Blue's love interest. Best Friends: Blue, Magneto, Terra, Balthazar Blake, Scamp, Angel, Aile, Celes Chere Worst Enemies: Niju, Demona, Valtor, Hexadecimal, Galacta Knight The Grand Summer Season Trek Aleu debuted here and she helped Bender and Captain Knuckles in defeating Vilgax, Discord and the other villains Legends of Light and Darkness Aleu is returning to help Bender and his team against their next enemy. She will also mend ways with Slade and Anti Cosmo in this adventure. She also meet his boyfriend's archenemy Galacta Knight and serves as Hiccup's fifth in command. Aleu somehow gets to Berk with the others and learns from Zuko's Uncle Iroh about Malefor. She is a bit unsure of working with Slade and Anti Cosmo as they were previously enemies but decides to follow through with it when she meets her old friend Celes Chere. Alongside the others she meets Sarbina Spellman after the latter bumps into her. Aleu is seen with everyone else in helping in decyphering the location to the final Model A Fragment. She, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Astrid and Hiccup are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. Aleu and Zuko try to track the fragments which goes well until Shan Yu and his Huns show up. Aleu joins her friends in fighting them and with Astrid's help, she discovers a smart way to get Shan Yu, so she runs to the front and shoots the rocket. It works, though she is beaten upon by the 5 villains and taken away. Jenner tempts her to teleport herself out and she does, Though where is she nows boggles the question. Aleu is teleported unconicusness where Model W is. Model W attempts to coerce her into finding it's fragments that Aleu refuses. Model W hypnotizes her to force her to do it's bidding, as a result it corrupts her and transforms her into Nightmare Aleu. Model W explains how it will control when she will transfrom into a nightmare before sending her to Interpol where Axl and Mojo are. She meets Jack Beauer who alongside the others decides to get her our of Interpol. Aleu escapes Interpol with Nerd`s help and her own, however Model W creeps into her mind corrupts her and turns her into Nightmare Aleu again. She attacks the League of Darkness composing of Sa'luk, Carnaage, Saix, Penelope and Galacta Knight with the latter she out right fights with. However Nightmare Aleu isn't interested and decides to go after the Model W fragments. She finds a lot and user her umbrikantic power on Harvzilla to make him serve Model W. Model W transforms her back as a result as Model W is ready to use Harvzilla. She is brought back to the others and this questions everyone where she was. She has no recollection of her time as Nightmare Aleu and she joins back with the others to continue their adventure. When they travel in the cave, Aleu is supsicous of the quietness. They are blown away by Giovanni, after their encouner with Harvzilla who she is unaware of Model W controlling it like it did with her. Aleu meets Salem with the other girls, who leads them to the nightclub where Salem goes to her love interest. She is attacked by Niju and Jenner as well some separate forces. When Harvzilla arrives, Model W reveals to the girls about her nightmare transformation, as he tries to reinforce her transformation. After Harvzilla is brought down, Aleu is not known if she broke out of Model W's Corruption Allies: Balto(father), Jena(mother), Kodi(brother), Nava(mentor), Boris, Amon, Protoman, Blue(boyfriend), Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Zuko, Jill Valentine, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, C-3PO, R2-D2, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Tak, Danny Phantom, Obi-Wan, Cammy White, Gru, Katara, Aang, Blade, Torch, Scowl, Batso, Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Jake Muller, Sherry Barkin, Mushu, Shade, Megaman, Rolf, Balthazar Blake, Fox, Sam Loomis, Silver, Green, Monodramon, Klonoa, Scamp, Angel, The Alpha Team, Lizbeth, Bender, Skipper, Fin the Human, Heloise, The B Team, The P Team, Sir Bendtron, Sir Birdest, Sir Gala, Caliburn, Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Celes Chere. Iroh, Sabrina Spellsman, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Nostalgia Chick, Orion Enemies: Niju, Demona, Valtor, Discord, Belladonna, Albert Wesker, The Joker, Count Veger, Anton Chigurth, Applejack(sometimes), Rainbow Dash(sometimes), Galvatron, Vilgax, Vaati, Vilgax's allegiance, King Aurthur, Merlina/The Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Ghirahim, Scorch, Lord Voldemort, Hunson Abadeer and his empire(except Amon), Malefor, The League of Darkness. Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W Trivia She suspects Albert Wesker, The Joker, Slade, Count Veger or Anton Chigurth of the murder of his father. It was neither of them, She learns from Bender and the others that it was Discord who did the deed and he nearly killed Niju too for bothering him She is rival with Applejack and Rainbow Dash but trust them or not if she's going to be with the B Team she needs to work with them. She has supernatural powers Nightmare Aleu Aleu is transformed into this nightmare like being by Model W who activates her changes on and off when it feels like. The Differences are is that Aleu has an adult towering body, dark black skin apart from her face ,she grows thick large wings and a long horn on her head. She is returned back to her normal form, but Model W will activate the change when it feels. She is also unaware and unconsicous of her changes. Gallery Aleu-aleu-28139885-768-576.jpg Aleu 2.jpg Aleu 3.jpg Aleu 4.jpg Aleu 5.jpg Aleu 6 2.png Aleu 10.png Aleu 9.jpg Balto, Aleu and Nava.jpg Aleu 8.jpg Aleu 7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Non Humans Category:Action Heroines Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Sane Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Sibling Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animals Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters from Balto Universe Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Hybrid Category:Daughter of Hero Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Fifth in Command Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Blue and Aleu Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness